I'm here for you
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Clarence "Kick" Buttowski is resting in a peaceful and pleasant field to throw his cares away, from his overbearing and obnoxious family, his school life, his arch-rivals in his adventures, and even something more unforgettable. But what he doesn't know that he is being watched. Who is it?


_**This is one of my first fanfiction at this site. My other fics are Confession Homecoming and Genuine First Love. You can also check out these fictions at my page at and also my fanart.  
**_

Kick was somewhere out in the field enjoying the scenery. Kendall walked around the same field, when she spotted Kick. Kendall wondered what Kick could be doing, but the more she thinks about it, maybe its just one of the things Kick enjoys, so she rather not go to it any further. Kendall broke up with Ronaldo long ago just as soon as she changed for some time after finally seeing the red flags. So Kendall slowly sneaks up to where Kick is then she sat almost near him. Then she sigh, but she caught herself.

Kick (out of his thoughts) - Kendall?  
Kendall - Hi Kick.  
Kick - Oh hey Kendall.  
Kendall - So what are you doing over here? Not that I'm complaining or anything. You can do anything, especially this.  
Kick - Well, nothing.  
Kendall - Nothing?  
Kick - Well...  
Kendall - Has it had it to do with your uncle from Egypt.  
Kick - Kind of... I wish I could see Uncle Jules again, he's the closest family, I got. Since the family I have now is just bland and irritating. I just miss him.

Kendall felt her heart drop as soon as she sees Kick's tears from his eyes. She could tell he's staying strong, but sometime he just can't, and she hated to see him so sad... especially this sad. For some time, Kick and Kendall got a little closer. Even Kendall's dad invited him over for some time instead of Ronaldo, since Kick's a little more nice to Kendall now.

Kendall hugged him and wiped his tears with her sleeve. Then she slowly took off his helmet to feel his dark brown hair. Kick didn't object to any of it, so he hung tight to her.

Kendall - I'm so sorry, Kick. But I'm here.  
Kick (smiling) - Thanks, Kendall.  
Kendall - I lost some of my family a real long time ago, too.  
Kick - You did?  
Kendall - Yeah, my aunt and uncle died in an accident somewhere in Michigan.  
Kick - I'm sorry.  
Kendall (still holding Kick) - It's okay, I just want to help you. I always admire you deep down for being strong. But seeing you vulnerable ought to make you stronger.

Kendall kissed Kick on the nose as he lets her encouraging words mend into him.

Kendall - What I'm saying is that...  
Kick - ...we all have to some time to break down and cry or think about what's really going on?  
Kendall - Yeah exactly.  
Kick - I'm really glad you're here, Kendall. You're really the best.  
Kendall - So are you.

Kendall leaned over to kiss Kick on the lips, Kick was shocked but later kissed her back.

Kick - Kendall?  
Kendall - Yeah Kick?  
Kick - I know it sounds too crazy...  
Kendall - Just tell me, Kick.  
Kick - Will you be my girlfriend?  
Kendall (tears of joy from her eyes) - Yes! I will.

Kendall hugged Kick, Kick hung to her before kissing. Kick and Kendall finally are dating, the dream finally coming true. Kick and Kendall also had friends moving to Mellowbrook to help them out about what their lives together can be.

**_Kick and Kendall Buttowski Sandro Corsaro_**

**_I wrote this based from SariSpy56's KB stories concerning Kick and his uncle from Egypt,_**  
**_and an old fanfiction of Hey Arnold (by NintendoGal55) called Arnold's Leg, where Arnold breaks his leg and Helga demands that she takes cares of him since she was mostly responsible for pushing him in the wet floor. Helga and Arnold had a rocky time at first, but they immediately bonded, and Helga repented for being so mean to him. And later after they become friends, they are also boyfriend-girlfriend always helping each other non-stop. And they became that way all of their lives to marriage. It's a really good fanfic, a bit sappy but good._**


End file.
